1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking garage and more particularly to a parking garage with simple structure and easy operation and moreover with high efficiency of parking capacity.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art, one of the present inventors disclosed a parking garage wherein its entrance/exit floor and parking floor were connected through an entrance lift and an exit lift, and a carrier and parking pallets were arranged on the parking floor, thereby cars were conveyed by the carrier and parked on the pallets (U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,660). Further disclosed was a method to apply this three-dimensional parking garage to an underground one (U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,314). The concept of these parking garages was based on the assumption that these parking garages were unattended and fully automatic, no one could enter their parking floor, and cars were conveyed by lifts and carriers.
The present inventors made efforts to devise an innovative parking garage, different from these conventional ones, and with simple structure and easy operatibity. For instance, in the abovementioned patents, cars could not run by themselves in the parking floor. Also, the carriers employed in the above patents are expensive, and require a precise central control system by computer so as to stop cars at predetermined positions. To avoid these problems associated with the prior art, it has been found that a manual individual control system by users will realize a simple structure of parking garage with high parking capacity.